


Let's Dream Together

by Emmsiicool



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmsiicool/pseuds/Emmsiicool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias is writing a letter to Lukas to let him know how he's feeling and that he'll visit him soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dream Together

**Author's Note:**

> Tried a totally new writing style. Hope you'll like it!

**Let’s dream together**

Hey Lukas, it’s Mathias again.

You must find it a bit annoying that I keep writing to you, especially since I’m writing actual letters. Well, you’ve always called me old fashioned so why stop now? Besides, we both know you secretly love it. That’s why I’m so sad to tell you that this will be my last one. Don’t cry about it though, the reason I’ll stop writing is because I’ll come see you! Yes, I know. I’ve said it before. But this time, I’ve actually found a way to get to you, even though you’re so far away. But since this is my last letter I feel like I have to tell you everything, everything I haven’t had a chance to tell you before.

Remember that first day of kindergarten? Yes, it was a long time ago but at least try to remember will you? You were so quiet that most people didn’t even notice you, where you sat at the very back looking out the window instead of playing with the other children. I couldn’t tell if you were sad or if you just wanted to be alone. I just thought you should know that I saw you. Why else would I have been the loudest, the one trying to be funny, the one that got in trouble more times than I can count? It was to catch your attention of course, but you just kept on looking out the window with a dreaming expression on your face. That’s what you are after all. A dreamer.

I can almost feel you glare at me from way over there. I know that you hate to be called that, saying that “Dreamers are only those who want more and more until it becomes too much and they get buried in their wealth.” You told me that every time I called you a dreamer. But you are one because a dreamer can be so much more than just a person filled with greed. I think that dreamers are the ones quietly watching and listening. The ones that truly understand how people, and the world, works and sees that something needs to be done. Those who dream of a chance to make a difference, those who dream of a better world. That’s why you became a doctor after all.

I was so impressed by how hard you studied, how hard you worked to get the job you wanted. I could never have done that. No matter what it seems like on the outside, you have always been the stronger of us. You never realised it but I’ve known it for as long as I can remember. I now know that I’ve relied on you too much but I’m going to change that. But I do miss having you close. Hugging you, kissing you, touching you. I miss it all.

I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you.

I was honestly surprised when you agreed to move in with me. At that moment, I was rather sure that I was the one dreaming. I loved surprising you when you got home from work with my amazing cooking skills. Okay fine maybe not all that amazing, but you have to admit that I tried at least! But my favourite moments was always after we had eaten and we watched a movie or just sat on the couch watching the fireplace. When it was just you and I and nothing had to be said. I’m sitting on that couch now actually, writing all of this. It’s pretty cold without you which is pretty ironic since that’s how you often were seen by others. Cold.

To me, you always seemed warm.

All of you, so kind, so warm, so secretly gentle. I love those small quirks you have. Like the fact that you can’t resist cute things. Small animals, babies, me… All so very cute.

I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist!

Things haven’t really been the same since you left. I hate that the last thing we did was to fight. I didn’t want you to go but you had already decided and I actually knew that there was no stopping you. But I was selfish, I was worried. I still wish you had listened but I also know that you’ve saved a lot of people over there. But, being a field doctor for the military in a war-riddled country doesn’t sound safe in anyone’s ears so you should understand my concern.

Why did you go? I miss you. I need you.  Where are you now? I miss you. Please come back.

I talked to my therapist again today. He says that I’m getting better so I guess that’s good. Maybe it’s because I know I’ll see you soon. I won’t tell him I’m leaving though, he’s the one telling me to get over you. To forget you. As if I could ever do that. He said that I have to accept that you’re gone.

Why? Why did you have to go?

Did I ever tell you how I got the message? A phone call. Your squad leader called me, didn’t even say hello or anything, and said that you had died. Can you believe it? That’s really rude! It was in the middle of dinner too, people should take such things into consideration!

I miss you. I miss you so much.

Oh my. This turned out longer than expected. I guess I wanted to get a lot said. I’ve got everything prepared, I’ve done everything I need to do before I leave.

See you soon!

With Love, Mathias.

P.S Let’s dream together again.


End file.
